Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur
by Jolli
Summary: Als Atlantis gerettet ist, entschließt sich Elizabeth zu einem schweren Schritt. Aber nicht nur Rodney versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.Anmerkung: Eine Story über die drei liebenswertesten Charaktere von Atlantis. Ich weiß, dass es später mal nich
1. Chapter 1

**Amicus certus in ****re incerta cernitur**

_In der Not erkennst du den wahren Freund_

Rating: PG

Season: 3

Kategorie: Friendship

Spoiler: Sunday, First Strike  
Inhalt: Als Atlantis gerettet ist, entschließt sich Elizabeth zu einem schweren Schritt. Aber nicht nur Rodney versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Anmerkung: Eine Story über die drei liebenswertesten Charaktere von Atlantis. Ich weiß, dass es später mal nicht so ausgehen wird. Aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen ;)

Stille lag über den verlassenen Gängen der Stadt. Seit Tagen waren Menschen durch sie hindurchgewuselt, wie Impulse, die durch die Nervenbahnen schossen. Man hätte meinen können die Bedrohung und die nahe Vernichtung, der sie nur knapp entgangen waren, hätten die Bewohner dieser Stadt betäubt. Stattdessen waren sie völlig planlos herumgeirrt. Tag und Nacht, als glaubten sie entkommen zu können, wenn sie nur nicht einschliefen.

Aber nun, da sie einen sicheren Hafen erreicht hatten und ihr Leben wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrte, beruhigten sie sich wieder und kehrten nachts in ihre Quartiere zurück.

So war das einzige Geräusch, das Rodney hörte, seine leisen Schritte, die durch den Gang hallten. Auch er hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Er hatte hart dafür gearbeitet, dass sie diesen Planeten sicher erreichten. Bis heute war ihm nicht ganz klar, wie ihm das gelungen war. Vermutlich hatte eine gehörige Portion Glück dazugehört.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er erschöpft war. Alle anderen, die sich mit ihm den Kopf zerbrochen hatten, schliefen sicher längst. Aber Rodney konnte nicht schlafen. Ob sie nun sicher waren oder nicht, eine innere Unruhe ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er würde kein Auge zubekommen, solange er sich nicht Gewissheit verschafft hatte.

Sein Ziel war klar definiert. Er machte keinen Umweg; hielt auch nicht an. Erst als ihm der vertraute Geruch von Medizin in die Nase stieg, wurden seine Schritte plötzlich langsamer. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn auf einmal Zweifel packen könnten.

Lautlos durchquerte er die Räume der Krankenstation, die ebenfalls ungewöhnlich still zu sein schienen. Irgendetwas schreckte ihn ab. In seinem Inneren spürte er den Drang, umzukehren und davonzulaufen.

Aber er ging tapfer weiter, bis er endlich den Raum betrat, in dem nur ein einziges Bett stand. Unsicher blieb er im Eingang stehen. Er musste daran denken, wie er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, als er selbst geglaubt hatte, dem Tod ins Auge blicken zu müssen, als alles um ihn herum erfüllt war von Feuer und splitterndem Glas.

Er hatte Glück gehabt. Andere hatten es nicht.

Es hatte ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen, als er sie dort liegen gesehen hatte. Regungslos und blutüberströmt.

Wenn er heute daran dachte, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können, dass er ihr dort nicht geholfen hatte. Zugegeben, er wusste nicht, was er hätte tun können, aber er war einfach nur dagestanden, hatte zugesehen wie das Notfallteam sie abtransportiert hatte.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er schon eine ganze Weile bewegungslos in der offenen Tür verharrt hatte. Erst, als sie ihn plötzlich entdeckte und ihm sogar ein zaghaftes Lächeln zuwarf, löste er sich von seinen Gedanken.

„Hey", rief ihm Elizabeth leise zu und schien sogar den Eindruck zu erwecken, sich zu freuen ihn zu sehen.

„Hey", entgegnete er zögerlich und kam vorsichtig näher.  
Es war noch immer ein Anblick, der ihm Angst machte. Ausgerechnet Elizabeth Weir, die Frau, die immer so viel Stärke und Entschlossenheit ausgestrahlt hatte, lag nun an Monitoren angeschlossen in einem Krankenbett.

Ein Verband war um ihren Kopf gewickelt worden. Der Rest ihrer Verletzungen war unter der Decke nicht zu sehen. Auch wenn sie sich darum bemühte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wirkte sie dennoch müde und schwach.

Sie war auch nicht in der Lage sich aufzusetzen, auch wenn Rodney erkannte, dass sie es für einen kurzen Moment versuchte, aber dann schnell wieder aufgab. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass sie wieder zu sich gekommen war. Sie hatte das Glück gehabt, all die Aufregung über den Verbleib der Stadt und ihrer Bewohner nicht mitbekommen zu haben, auch wenn ihr jemand zweifellos bereits davon erzählt hatte.

Rodney zögerte einen Moment, bis er sich kurzerhand entschloss einen Stuhl heranzuziehen und sich neben ihr Bett zu setzen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Elizabeth, kaum dass sie sicher war seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Er starrte sie nur überrascht an. War das nicht eigentlich _seine_ Frage gewesen?  
Immerhin war sie diejenige die auf der Krankenstation lag.

Dann wurde ihm aber schnell bewusst, dass man die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht kaum übersehen konnte. Zwar waren sie inzwischen weitgehend verheilt, aber sie erinnerten ihn dennoch jeden Morgen daran, wie knapp er damals dem Tod entkommen war; jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.

„Das ist nur halb so wild", erklärte er vergeblich darum bemüht lässig zu klingen. „Es wird wohl keine Narben geben."

Irgendwann würden sie auch diesen Vorfall abhaken. So wie sich den Sturm hinter sich gelassen hatten oder den Angriff der Wraiths.

„Das ist gut", meinte Elizabeth nur und lächelte ihn weiterhin an.  
Er war erleichtert sie wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung zu sehen, nachdem sie lange nicht wussten, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würde.

„Und Sie?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtig.

„Oh, soweit so gut", gab sie ruhig zurück. „Dr. Kelly meinte, ich hätte nochmal Glück im Unglück gehabt. Es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können."

Elizabeth entging nicht, wie Rodney bei der Erwähnung von Kellys Namen leicht zusammenzuckte. Das Verhältnis der beiden war recht angespannt, nachdem Rodney erst vor kurzem der Ärztin ein paar kränkende Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Elizabeth kannte den genauen Auslöser des Streits nicht, aber sie konnte sich denken, wo der Grund lag.

Der Kanadier weigerte sich, Kelly als neue Leiterin der Krankenstation zu akzeptieren. Und das nicht, weil sie irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hätte oder in seinen Augen nicht kompetent genug gewesen wäre. Es hatte vielmehr mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie den Posten übernommen hatte, der so lange Carson Beckett gehört hatte.

Elizabeth registrierte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es noch gar nicht lange her war, dass sie Carson verloren hatten.  
Für sie alle war sein Tod ein schwerer Verlust gewesen. Er hatte viele Freunde auf Atlantis gehabt und es gab keinen, der wirklich etwas Schlechtes über ihn sagen konnte.

Dass er Rodneys bester Freund gewesen war, war ihr erst jetzt klar geworden. Für den Astrophysiker war es weit schwerer hinzunehmen, dass Carson nicht mehr da war, als für viele andere. Und es war wohl seine Methode, die Trauer dadurch zu kompensieren, indem er einen inneren Groll gegen diejenigen aufbaute, die versuchten Carsons Platz einzunehmen.

Es war klar, dass keiner den Schotten ersetzen wollte, aber die medizinische Abteilung brauchte nun mal eine Leitung. Und Kelly war eine hervorragende Ärztin, die Rodneys Abneigung sicher nicht verdient hatte. Dennoch ließ sich daran im Moment wohl nicht viel ändern.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte Elizabeth plötzlich, worauf er sie etwas erstaunt anblickte.

„Ich wollte Sie besuchen. Darf ich das nicht? Soll ich…soll ich wieder gehen?"

Seine Reaktion machte ihr schnell klar, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Ihn beschäftigte etwas, nur er wollte nicht recht mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Du meine Güte, nein", hielt sie ihn sofort auf. „Aber ich merke doch, dass Ihnen noch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Also, was ist los?"

Er zögerte. Elizabeth beobachtete, wie seine Augen unruhig hin und her huschen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass es ihm schwer fiel anzufangen. Es musste also etwas Ernstes sein, sonst wäre er nicht so nervös gewesen.

„Ich habe mit Teyla gesprochen", begann er dann endlich.

Elizabeth hielt unbewusst den Atem an, ehe sie sich abwandte. Er brauchte nicht weiterzureden, um ihr klar zu machen, worum es ging. Sie ahnte bereits, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Sie…sie hat da etwas erwähnt,…dass Sie gemeint hätten, Sie würden vielleicht…Ihren Posten als Expeditionsleiterin aufgeben."

Jetzt war es also raus. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es nicht so schnell die Runde machen würde, aber solche Sachen verbreiteten sich meist wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie verdächtigte Teyla keinesfalls getratscht zu haben, aber Rodney war nicht dumm. Er verstand es durchaus zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Elizabeth wusste nicht recht, was sie entgegnen sollte, also schwieg sie. Doch Rodney fuhr ohnehin eilig fort, als wolle er ihr nicht einmal die Gelegenheit geben, dass sie seinen Verdacht bestätigte.

„Aber das war ein Missverständnis, richtig?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Das haben Sie nicht ernst gemeint."

Elizabeth blickte noch immer stumm an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie hätte jetzt einfach _Ja_ sagen können, dann wäre die ganze Sache erledigt gewesen. So, wie sie nur eine Randbemerkung bei Teyla abgegeben hatte, würde ihr Rodney sofort glauben. Er wollte es ja auch glauben. Aber es lag nicht in ihrer Art Menschen so dreist anzulügen.

„Rodney, ich…", begann sie leise, ehe sie tief Luft holte und ihn wieder ansah. „…ich habe schon lange bevor wir in dieser Situation waren darüber nachgedacht."

Man hätte meinen können, die nahe Vernichtung hätte sie in jenem Moment einfach schwarzsehen lassen. Doch ihre Zweifel waren schon lange vorher da gewesen.

„Aber…", fing Rodney an, wurde jedoch sofort von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass die Expedition eine Führung verdient, die über mehr Rückhalt verfügt."

Rodney starrte sie fassungslos an. Die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung zu bekommen, musste wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn sein.

„Aber jedes Mitglied steht vollkommen hinter Ihnen und das wissen Sie", protestiert er, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Allerdings fügte er auch kleinlaut hinzu: „Naja…mal abgesehen von Kavanagh vielleicht."

Seltsam, aber für einen kurzen Moment musste Elizabeth grinsen. Diese Randbemerkung war mit Sicherheit ein Weg, um die Lage etwas aufzulockern. Aber sie war nun mal zu ernst. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass nahezu jedes Mitglied dieser Expedition zu ihr hielt. Aber das allein reichte nun mal nicht.

„Sehen Sie sich meine Bilanz doch mal an!", fuhr sie mit ernster Mine fort. Sie sprach ruhig und geduldig, auch wenn es in ihr ganz anders aussah. Aber sie kannte Rodneys oft hektische Art und versuchte ihm gegenüber als Ruhepol zu wirken.

„Wir haben die Wraiths geweckt, uns mit den Genii angelegt und uns einen Feind mit den Replikatoren geschaffen."

Zählte man dies alles in einem Satz auf, klang das natürlich nicht sonderlich aufmunternd. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Rodney zuerst nachdachte, anstatt sofort mit seiner Meinung herauszuplatzen, wie er es so oft tat. Sie merkte förmlich, wie er einem Gedankengang folgte, bis er schließlich fragte: „Es geht Ihnen um die IOA, richtig?"

Elizabeth biss sich unmerklich auf die Unterlippe. Rodneys Tonfall wurde jedoch immer aufgeregter.

„Die haben doch gar keine Ahnung! Die wissen nicht, welchen Kampf wir hier draußen führen. Sie haben genug Einfluss, um denen die Hände zu binden. Sie dürfen nur nicht aufgeben!"

„Genau das ist es ja!", unterbrach sie ihn und konnte nicht verhindern ebenfalls lauter zu werden. „Seit der Kontakt zur Erde wieder besteht, tue ich nichts anderes, als mich zu rechtfertigen und um meinen Posten zu kämpfen. Und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das zu sagen…"

Sie zögerte einen Moment. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war schon erstaunt genug. Aber auch wenn es ihr leid tat, sie konnte ihm die Wahrheit nicht ersparen.

„…ich kann einfach nicht mehr", beendete sie schließlich tonlos den Satz.

Sie konnte genau beobachten, wie sich etwas in Rodneys Augen veränderte. Das was sie sah war kein überraschter Ausdruck mehr. Er war schockiert, eher schon enttäuscht. Sie wusste welches Bild sie gerade zerstört hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die starke Anführerin, die niemals aufgab. Sie war nichts weiter als eine resignierte Frau, die ihr Schicksal hinnahm.

Es tat weh diese Enttäuschung in seinem Blick zu sehen, als er stumm den Kopf senkte. Aber alles, was sie zustande brachte war ein mitfühlendes: „Es tut mir leid, Rodney."

Es kam keine Antwort. Ihr war es nicht möglich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, da er stur auf den Boden vor sich hinabblickte. Dabei hätte sie jetzt gern eine Reaktion gesehen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete. Vermutlich einfach irgendetwas, das ihr sagte, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Egal ob Verständnis oder Wut. Hauptsache nicht diese Stille.

„Das wars dann, ja?", sagte er plötzlich erschreckend leise und Elizabeth spürte, wie sich etwas tief in ihr zusammenzog, als sie das Zittern in seiner Stimme heraushörte.

„Einfach den Kopf in den Sand stecken."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und als er wieder aufsah erschrak Elizabeth über das, was sie sah.

„Sie können mich doch nicht auch noch allein lassen", stammelte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so verzweifelt gesehen. Selbst in den aussichtslosesten Situationen hatte er niemals seine Gefühle dermaßen anderen offenbart. Zwar hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass ihr Entschluss einige Leute hart treffen würde, aber dass es ausgerechnet Rodney so mitnahm, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Sie sind nicht allein", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie haben hier Freunde; ein Team."

Ein verbittertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Und wie lange noch?"

Elizabeth wurde es elend zumute. Sie begriff, was er damit andeuten wollte. Seit drei Jahren lebten sie nun schon hier. Trotz seiner manchmal unerträglichen Art hatte er Freunde hier gefunden, mit denen er fest zusammenhielt. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Radek…aber sein engster Vertrauter war Carson gewesen. Ihn hatte er bereits verloren. Und nun wollte sie auch noch gehen?

Trotzdem änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie Konsequenzen aus ihrer Lage ziehen musste.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie leise, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, ihm jetzt noch die letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen, dass sie es sich womöglich anders überlegen könnte.

„Ja…", murmelte er, während er sich kurz über die Augen fuhr, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die ihm auf einmal peinlich waren. Er schluckte hart, ehe er aufstand und nickte.

„…mir auch", fügte er tonlos hinzu, wandte sich schließlich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Egal wie nötig sie es gehabt hätte wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, sie bekam einfach kein Auge mehr zu. Regungslos starrte sie an die Decke über sich.

So viele Erinnerungen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie überrumpelt sie gewesen war, als man ihr den Auftrag gegeben hatte die Leitung des SGC zu übernehmen. Dort hatte man voll und ganz in ihre Fähigkeiten vertraut. Damals hatte sie befürchtet der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein.

Aber dann kam die Reise in die Pegasus-Galaxie. Sie lernte Menschen kennen, die ihre Freunde wurden. Sie wuchs mit ihrer Verantwortung, wurde mutiger und risikobereiter.

Aber eines tat sie nie. Sie vergaß niemals ihre Grundsätze. Sie blieb sich selbst treu und das war nach Meinung vieler Regierungsmitglieder ein Fehler. Für diese Leute zählte Macht mehr als Frieden; Erfolg mehr als Menschenleben.

In diese Vorstellung passte sie nicht hinein. War es denn das alles überhaupt noch wert?

„Man muss wissen wofür man kämpft."

Elizabeth erschrak. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass sie plötzlich jemand ansprach, obwohl sie niemanden hereinkommen gehört hatte. Nein, es lag vielmehr daran, dass sie die Stimme sofort erkannte. So lange hatte sie sie nicht mehr gehört; so sehr hatte sie sie vermisst. Und doch war ihr klar, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte.

Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und erhielt die Bestätigung für ihren wahnwitzigen Verdacht. Es aber mit eigenen Augen zu sehen war noch weit verrückter.

„Carson?", flüsterte sie ungläubig und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Nein, das war unmöglich!

„Hallo Elizabeth."

Kein Zweifel. Er stand hier, direkt neben ihrem Bett. So, wie er es einst so oft getan hatte. Es war merkwürdig, egal wann man aufgewacht war, Carson war immer gleich zur Stelle gewesen. Und nun, wo sie von ihren Selbstzweifel fast zerfressen wurde, war er sofort für sie da. Als wäre er nie fort gegangen.

„Aber…es…Sie…", stammelte sie total verwirrt.

Sie selbst hatte seine Grabrede gehalten. Sie war es gewesen die die offizielle Erklärung unterschrieben hatte.

Er lächelte nur. Dieses warmherzige Lächeln, mit dem er vielen Menschen in dieser Stadt oft Hoffnung vermittelt hatte. Auf einmal zählte für Elizabeth nicht mehr, ob es eine rationale Erklärung gab, wie er hier sein konnte. Wichtig war[idass[/i er hier war.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Carson, ich wollte Ihnen sagen…es ist so, dass ich…"

Verdammt, wie konnte ihr das passieren? Ausgerechnet sie, die ein Talent dafür hatte mit Worten umzugehen, brachte auf einmal keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande. Sie wollte zu vieles auf einmal loswerden. Alles, wofür sie keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte, es ihm zu sagen und auch, was sie von anderen Leuten wusste, die gerne nochmal eine Chance gehabt hätten mit Carson zu reden.

Doch der Schotte drückte sie nur sanft zurück ins Bett und entgegnete verständnisvoll: „Ich weiß."

Sie zweifelte nicht daran. In dem Moment, als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wurde ihr klar, dass keine Worte mehr nötig waren. Eine gute Menschenkenntnis hatte er ja schon immer gehabt. Aber von da, wo er jetzt war, sah er vieles sicher noch klarer.

Schließlich wurde Carsons Mine ernst, was deutlich machte, dass es einen Grund gab, weshalb er hier war.

„Hören Sie, Elizabeth", begann er eindringlich. „Rodney mag in vieler Hinsicht ein Sturkopf sein, aber in einem Fall hat er Recht. Atlantis braucht Sie."

Elizabeth seufzte leise, als sie den Blick abwandte. Nun begriff sie erst recht, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, dass er hier war.

„Da bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher", gab sie leise zurück..

Sie hatte sich doch nun damit abgefunden alles zurückzulassen. Wieso konnten die anderen das nicht einfach akzeptieren?

„Nehmen wir mal an, Sie würden tatsächlich zur Erde zurückkehren. Wie würde Ihr Leben aussehen?", fuhr Carson dessen ungeachtet fort.

Elizabeth erwiderte nichts darauf. Bisher hatte sie es vermieden darüber nachzudenken, aus Angst die Vorstellung könne sie abschrecken. Aber kannte sie die Antwort nicht bereits? Damals als sie alle Atlantis den Antikern überlassen mussten und zur Erde zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie bereits ein recht trostloses Dasein gefristet.

Doch Carson erwartete auch überhaupt keine Antwort von ihr, sondern sprach weiter: „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten so tun, als wäre dies alles nie passiert? Von Land zu Land reisen und diplomatische Konflikte lösen?"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sie würden sich womöglich ein Haus auf dem Land kaufen, vergeblich versuchen Ihr Leben hier zu vergessen und so Ihre Memoiren schreiben. Die wird aber niemand lesen können, weil sie der Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Stattdessen würden Sie sich jeden Tag an die erinnern, die Ihnen etwas bedeutet haben und denen Sie etwas bedeuten."

Elizabeth spürte wie sich tief in ihr etwas zusammenzog. Nachdenklich musterte sie die Decke vor sich. Aber er hatte Recht. Zum Teufel ja, er hatte Recht. Ein Leben ohne die Sehnsucht an diese Stadt war Unsinn. Und Erinnerungen an Menschen verdrängen zu können, die ihr wichtig waren, war noch unmöglicher.

„Ich darf auch nicht meine Verantwortung außer Acht lassen", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „So viele Menschenleben hängen von meinen Entscheidungen ab."

„Und nach allem, was ich in meiner Zeit hier erlebt habe, weiß ich, dass diese Entscheidungen stets mutig und weise gewesen waren."

Elizabeth sah auf. Sagte er das bloß, um sie aufzuheitern? Dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, wie gut es tat, diese Worte zu hören. Ein Lob war etwas, das man ihr selten explizit ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatte es auch nie erwartet.

„Ich spreche hier nicht allein von der autoritären Verantwortung, die Ihnen die Regierung verliehen hat", fuhr Carson eindringlich fort. „Ich spreche von den Menschen, die Ihnen vertrauen; die Sie nicht verlieren wollen. Einen von ihnen ganz besonders."

Ihr war klar, dass er nur Rodney meinen konnte. Es war ihr nie bewusst gewesen, dass der Kanadier nach dem Verlust seines besten Freundes in ihr eine Vertraute gesucht hatte. Sie konnte nicht wissen, was Carson gesehen hatte.

Dass Rodney in der Zeit nach dem Tod des Schotten oft bis tief in die Nacht in seinem Labor gesessen hatte, ohne zu arbeiten. Er hatte einfach nur vor sich hingestarrt, bis er entweder irgendwann an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen war oder in sein Quartier ging, um dort heimlich und leise zu weinen.

Es war merkwürdig, obwohl Carson eigentlich gar nicht wirklich hier sein konnte, spürte sie die beruhigende Wärme, die von seiner Hand ausging, als er sie auf die ihrige legte.

„Niemand ist perfekt, Elizabeth", sagte er leise. „Wir alle machen Fehler und ebenso braucht jeder einen Menschen, dem er sich anvertrauen kann."

Er sprach mit so viel Ruhe und Geduld. Mit einem Schlag schien die dicke Schale, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, zu zerspringen. All ihre Gefühle, die sie so lange versteckt hatte, übermannten sie und Tränen schossen ihr plötzlich in die Augen.

„Sie waren ein solcher Mensch, Carson", schluchzte sie und dachte dabei an die Gespräche, die sie beide geführt hatten. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr gehabt, auch wenn es nicht um medizinische Fragen ging.

„Und Sie sind es ebenso", zeigte er auf und drückte dabei mitfühlend ihre Hand.

Sie wischte sich etwas unbeholfen über ihr verheultes Gesicht.

War sie das wirklich? Geheimnisse zu hüten, jedem einen guten Rat zu geben, das alles waren Eigenschaften, auf die sie immer stolz gewesen war. Durch ihre Verantwortung diese Expedition zu leiten, war die Zeit in der sie einfach sie selbst sein konnte, zu kurz gekommen. Trotzdem hatte sie sich darum bemüht für jeden da zu sein, der ihre Hilfe brauchte.

„Ich hatte nicht die Wahl zu gehen oder zu bleiben", sprach er weiter. „Sie schon."

Sie schniefte leise und sah ihm dann stumm ins Gesicht. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte sich den Tod nicht ausgesucht, aber hatte ihm tapfer ins Auge geblickt. Sie hingegen war zu feige, um sich weiteren Herausforderungen zu stellen.

„Lassen Sie die Leute nicht zurück, die auf Sie vertrauen, Elizabeth. Und passen Sie auf Rodney auf! Auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, es zuzugeben, er braucht Sie jetzt."

Noch immer wollten die Tränen nicht aufhören über ihr Gesicht zu kullern. Aber etwas war anders. Der Willen zu kämpfen und ihre Entschlossenheit kehrten langsam zurück. Carson hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass es nicht die Verantwortung als Leiterin war, die sie verpflichtete, sondern die Verantwortung gegenüber ihren Freunden. Was nutzte es einen starken Anführer zu haben, wenn er kein Herz hatte. Was zählte die Unterstützung der Regierung, wenn in dieser Galaxie die Menschlichkeit zu kurz kam?

„Danke, Carson", murmelte sie leise und man hörte neuen Mut aus ihrer Stimme heraus, was ein Lächeln auf Carsons Gesicht zauberte. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Geben Sie nicht auf, Elizabeth", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie schloss die Augen und nutzte diesen Moment, um wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Doch dann registrierte sie, wie sich etwas um sie herum veränderte. Die Wärme schwand. Sie kehrte zurück von einem Traum in die Realität. Und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie allein war.


	3. Chapter 3

Stille war etwas, was Rodney einst nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Stille regte einem zu sehr an, vor sich hinzugrübeln. Deshalb hatte er sich stets in seine Arbeit vergraben, um nicht zu erkennen, dass er etwas an seinem Leben ändern musste.

Dies hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Seit er hier in Atlantis war, hatte er oft über sich und sein Leben nachgedacht und vielleicht hatte er sich dadurch auch ein kleinwenig verändert.

Was er in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, war aber kein reines vor sich hingrübeln mehr gewesen. Je öfter er sich in Gedanken verlor, desto schwerer fiel es ihm in die Realität zurückzukehren. Er wurde trübselig, fast schon depressiv.

Nach Carsons Tod war er so tief wie schon lange nicht mehr gesunken. Aber er hatte angefangen langsam wieder zu seinem Leben zurückzukehren. Nun wusste er aber, dass er bald noch einen weiteren Freund verlieren würde und das hatte ihm einen herben Rückschlag gegeben.

Er hatte Elizabeth nicht mehr besucht. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er ihr das nächste Mal unter die Augen trat. Inzwischen war sie aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden, aber sie musste sich noch immer schonen. Rodney war ihr jedenfalls aus dem Weg gegangen.

Der Ort, den er in der letzten Zeit oft aufsuchte, war dieser kleine Meditationsraum. Er hatte keine Fenster, verfügte nur über gedämpftes Licht, dass hauptsächlich von den Kerzen gespendet wurde. Die Expeditionsmitglieder nutzten diesen Ort, um zu beten, egal welcher Religion sie angehörten. Oder sie kamen hierher, wenn sie einfach ihre Ruhe haben wollten, um sich in die Stille zurückzuziehen.

Rodneys Blick hing noch immer an der Tafel, die an der Wand angebracht worden war und vor der sich Kerzen und Blumen reihten. Eine Liste all jener Namen, die an Menschen erinnerten, die die Expedition bereits verloren hatte.

Gefallene Helden.

Es war traurig, wenn man bedachte, dass von ihnen nur eine Einmeißelung in Stein zurückgeblieben war, wo doch jeden einzelne von ihnen eine besondere Geschichte mit sich genommen hatte.

Ein Name war erst vor kurzem hinzugekommen.

_Dr. Carson Beckett_

Ein Name unter viel zu vielen.

Er war ein besonderer Mensch gewesen, jemand der Rodneys oft nervtötende Art akzeptiert hatte, weil er seinen wahren Kern kannte. Nicht viele Leute taten das. Aber es gab jemand, von dem er sich sicher war, dass sie es auch konnte: Elizabeth.

In seinem Leben hatte er schon viele Vorgesetzte gehabt. Die meisten von ihnen hatte er gehasst. Sie waren dümmer gewesen und wollten dies nicht einsehen. Also hatten sie ihre Position ausgenutzt, um auf Rodney hinab zu sehen.

Für Elizabeth hingegen empfand er den größten Respekt. Er stellte nie ihre Autorität in Frage. Ihren Mut und ihre Einsatzbereitschaft bewunderte er. Und dennoch war sie ein Mensch geblieben und behandelten jeden voller Rücksicht.

Wenn sie ging, dann würde ein neuer kommen. Vielleicht sogar ein Militär. Sheppard würde wohl kaum das Kommando übernehmen, dafür hatte der Colonel eine viel zu große Achtung vor Elizabeth. Und einem Zivilisten würden sie die Leitung sicher nicht noch einmal anvertrauen.

Rodney war kein bisschen mehr motiviert. Es gab Momente, da dachte er darüber nach, selbst das Handtuch zu werfen.

Er registrierte, dass sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und jemand leise eintrat. Zunächst achtete er nicht weiter darauf, bis sich jemand lautlos neben ihn setzte. Er brauchte sich nicht umzuwenden, um zu wissen, wer gekommen war.

„Es ist schwer loszulassen, nicht?", fragte Elizabeth leise.

Er sah sie nicht an. Er bemerkte einen unangenehm bitteren Geschmack im Hals, aber er schluckte ihn sofort runter. Er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr über Carson sprechen. Vielleicht hätte er das einst getan, wenn die Enttäuschung inzwischen nicht zu groß geworden wäre. Stattdessen antwortete er das, was sie vermutlich hören wollte.

„Ich war bei Dr. Kelly und…habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt."

Es war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen nachzugeben oder sich Schuld einzugestehn. Aber diesmal war es eine besonders große Überwindung für ihn gewesen. Dennoch hatte er eingesehen, dass er ihr Unrecht getan hatte und sie es nicht verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden. Es wäre sicher nicht in Carsons Sinne gewesen.

„Und nun?", hakte Elizabeth nach.

Rodney zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das war eine verdammt gute Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab er mürrisch zurück. „Ich werde mich wohl weiterhin von den Wraiths jagen lassen, nächtelang Computersimulationen anstarren und mir den Kopf über die Zukunft des Universums zerbrechen."

Vielleicht würde ihm ja wieder seine Arbeit dabei helfen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Trotzdem würde es nie mehr dasselbe sein.

Er sah betrübt zu Boden und holte tief Luft.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es das alles überhaupt noch wert ist."

Er gab auf, das sah Elizabeth ihm an. Genau wie sie resigniert ihre Lage hingenommen hatte, so wollte auch er nicht mehr kämpfen. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, was Carson ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich genau dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte.

„Man muss wissen, wofür man kämpft."

Zum ersten Mal sah er sie an. Auch wenn es im schwachen Schein der Kerzen kaum erkennbar war, sah sie die Zweifel in seinen Augen. Doch mehr denn je war sie von ihrer Entscheidung überzeugt.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht in den letzten Tagen. Ich habe mich an so viele Dinge erinnert und mir wurde klar, dass meine Hauptaufgabe nicht darin besteht diese Expedition anzuführen. Ich kann dieser Aufgabe nicht entgehen, aber ich habe eingesehen, dass es Dinge gibt, die mehr zählen als das. Freundschaft zum Beispiel. Ich kann meine Verantwortung aber nur dann auf mich nehmen, wenn es jemand gibt, der mich dabei unterstützt."

Rodney brachte kein Wort heraus. Lange wechselten sie einen stummen Blick. Innerlich musste Elizabeth lächeln. Man konnte ihm sofort ansehen, wenn er scharf nachdachte.

„Heißt das…?", fing er an, brachte den Satz vor Erstaunen jedoch nicht zu Ende.

„Ich will niemanden im Stich lassen", fuhr sie mit ernster Mine fort. „Schon gar nicht Sie, Rodney. Nur ich schaffe es nicht allein."

„Sie sind nicht allein", gab er tonlos zurück, als wäre er so von der Erleichterung überwältigt, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte lauter zu sprechen.

Aber auch ohne überschwängliche Worte oder Gesten erkannte sie seine Freude. Allein durch einen Blick in seine Augen, die zum ersten mal seit langem wieder dieses Strahlen offenbarten. Mehr denn je fragte sie sich, wie sie je an sich und den Menschen, die zu ihr hielten, zweifeln konnte.

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

Und plötzlich tat er etwas, was sie nie von ihm erwartet hatte. Er zog sie an sich und nahm sie fest in den Arm, als fürchte er, sie könne es sich nochmal anders überlegen und einfach gehen. Elizabeth erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Egal wie hart das Leben in der Pegasus-Galaxie manchmal war, sie würde es nie aufgeben. Sie hatte hier Freunde, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte.

ENDE

11


End file.
